Lost
by himitsu-chan
Summary: Jou and Seto are together but a fight that occurs between them may change that. Seto wants to have his puppy back but Jou's father decides to bring him somewhere to do something to Jou. Will they be able to get Jou in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**  
  
_**Himitsu**_  
  
_Disclaimers: Not mine.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi if that stuff scares you then run! If your still here then good. Metions of rape and a couple of bishies getting it on.  
  
Notes:  
  
[...my butt looks big...] thought "...It is big!" speech (no more burgers for me) comments here and there._

* * *

Katsuya was on his way home...wait it wasn't fit to be called "home", it was fit to be called "hell". That would really be the appropriate name for that place because the devil actually resides there. [1]

* * *

_Katsuya's POV_  
  
"Boy this sucks...Now I have to go home, yeah right, HOME. More like "hell" to me...Damn, of all the days to finally realize how Seto has been really treating me, I just had to choose a Saturday. I can't go to my friend's houses they're going to suspect that something's up. So I guess I just have to go to the stupid hell-hole. Now I have to face my father when he's all bitchy because of his hangover...It's not my fault he likes to drink himself to a coma, but he damn makes sure that I get my "punishment". Oh well, after what happened at Seto's...wait KAIBA's... I don't know if MY "punishment" would hurt more...  
  
_(Flashback...)_  
  
"Seto! Come on! Leave your laptop for a while! Let's have some fun!" Katsuya whined to his boyfriend who was busy typing something.  
  
"Hn." Seto answered without even stopping.  
  
"Seto! Don't you love me anymore?" Katsuya whined again. Seto was waiting for more whining from his boyfriend but all that greeted him was silence.  
  
[Weird] he thought.  
  
He momentarily stopped his typing to look at his puppy. Yes, HIS. He was damn possessive of his puppy but he would rather jump from the top of his building than admit it out loud.  
  
"Puppy?" he inquired.  
  
"I just realized something..." Katsuya started as if he was talking to himself.  
  
"Never have you said that you loved me." Katsuya paused then raised his puppy brown eyes to meet Seto's icy blue ones.  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
Seto wanted to yell, "YES", but he couldn't. It was just so damn hard. He was just starting to open up c/o his puppy of course but it was still hard for him to express his feelings. Seto looked at Katsuya. The blond was looking at the floor now.  
  
[Shit! I think he took my silence the wrong way.]  
  
Seto didn't like that one bit. So he did what he did to make Katsuya shut up. He kissed Katsuya on the lips...hard.

* * *

A/n: Lemon here lemon there, lemon everywhere. Btw, the lemon part of this fic can be viewed under the pen names: himitsu-chan in Adultfanfiction.net and himitsu in Mediaminer.org

* * *

* * *

Katsuya was the first one to wake up. He felt exhausted after their intense love-making but he was still pissed at Kaiba. It was obvious that his boyfriend was distracting him and he wanted to know why. It was only a week before their anniversary but during the entire duration of their relationship, never has Kaiba said those wonderful three words. He was not asking for too much right? So he decided to get the answers that he seeked. Besides, he was also feeling so sticky so he might as well ask Seto if there was a shower in the Kaiba Corporation building.  
  
"Seto, wakey-wakey." He cooed, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be mad at the man.  
  
"Seto! Wake up!" he shouted.  
  
Seto blearily opened his eyes and looked at Katsuya. The blond would have glomped him and called cute because of his appearance. Too bad the blond was still holding a small grudge at the young CEO.  
  
"Why are you trying to distract me? Why don't you answer my question?" the blond said to him suddenly.  
  
Seto did not really feel like distracting his precious puppy right now, but he wasn't about to answer thought.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me directly?" Katsuya's voice was so devoid of emotion that even Seto wanted to piss his pants because of that. Seto Kaiba wasn't the kind to be easily intimidated. That was also a bruise to his ego.  
  
"Tell you what?" he replied just as icy.  
  
The blond flinched at the tone of Seto's voice but he was not about to be put down by that.  
  
"That I'm just your fucktoy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just realized..." Katsuya started in a voice that seemed so far away.  
  
"Never have you once said that you loved me. And all we ever do when we're together is fuck."  
  
Seto opened his mouth to object but Katsuya cut him through it.  
  
"Yeah we eat together sometimes but never in public. I know you're ashamed of me. And besides, you never want to spend time with me 'coz you're always busy."  
  
[But I AM always busy.] Seto thought.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me so we could have arranged a price?" Katsuya spat.  
  
That did it. Seto was now really fuming. Did Katsuya just imply that the blond was only like a whore to him?  
  
"Get out." If the blond was not out of his sight once he really blew up there would be bloodshed.  
  
"Oh now your throwing me out 'coz I realized your "evil scheme"?" the blond said to him sarcastically.  
  
"Just get the hell out." He replied in his icy monotone.  
  
"Fine, just don't expect me to be there if you need someone to play with."  
  
"Fine!." Seto shouted.  
  
"Fine." With that Katsuya was out of his office.  
  
After a few minutes, Seto realized what just happened. He screwed up... big time.  
  
_(End Flashback...)_

* * *

Katsuya was in front of the hell-hole that he was supposed to call "home". He knew he looked stupid just standing in front of the door but he was not really in the mood to be a punching bag right now. He just really felt so tired right now and all that he wanted to do was climb into a whole and die. After deciding that he really won't be able to escape this, besides, there was a shower there, and he was really in desperate need for one.  
  
"I'm home." He greeted. But he was only answered by silence.  
  
[Good. Dad's not here yet.]  
  
So he dashed to his room to get the things that he needed for his shower. But when he arrived at his room, his father was there sitting on his bed.  
  
"Where the hell have you been you bastard?"  
  
"Uhm...I was...uh..."  
  
[Quick think of a lie.] Katsuya told himself.  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue you bastard. Wait... I shouldn't call you that, I should be calling you bitch instead."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't play dumb bitch. I know you've been to your boyfriend and I know that you played around with him, I can smell it."  
  
Katsuya's dad was advancing towards his son. Katsuya was already covering his head for the punches he was going to receive.  
  
"Why don't you answer me you fucking faggot? And don't worry, I won't hit you. I have other plans for a faggot like you."

* * *

Seto was sitting uneasily in his chair. It was already Monday and he hasn't been able to contact Katsuya. He really wanted to ask for forgiveness but he just really can't contact the blond. He had even swallowed his pride and asked Yugi about the blond's whereabouts but he too had no idea where his friend was. Katsuya did not even hang-out the game shop like he always did on Sundays. He was really starting to think that his boyfriend...well maybe ex-boyfriend was really avoiding him. But he wanted to right his mistakes and he also wanted to remove that annoying prefix –ex-.  
  
He glanced again at the clock. Katsuya was usually late but NOT an hour late. And the odd thing was, their teacher Mrs. Iwamoto hasn't attended class yet. After about 5 minutes later, the door opened to a very teary eyed Mrs. Iwamoto. The whole class was alarmed especially Seto, even though he did not show it.  
  
"Class, settle down, I have an announcement to make. Your classmate, Jounichi Katsuya, will not be attending this school anymore."  
  
Gasps could be heard from around the class and Yugi's eyes were starting to get watery.  
  
"He was well, his father decided to move away because of something that had happened to his son."  
  
"What happened to Jou sensei?" Anzu asked. She too was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should tell you..." the teacher started.  
  
"Just tell us!" Seto shouted. Many were startled by his outburst but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to know what the hell happened to his puppy.  
  
"He was violated." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
Now Yugi's gang were really crying and Seto was utterly shocked.  
  
[I didn't rape him...I'm sure he also wanted it...wait, somebody else must have touched him!] he thought angrily. Once he found out who that was, there would definitely bloodshed.  
  
"And his father brought him abroad for treatment." The teacher said again. She now noticed that most of her students were crying.  
  
"I guess we could hold the lesson for today, just no noise okay?" she said then she slumped to her chair.  
  
Her class complied but before that Honda suddenly cursed.  
  
"Bull shit!"  
  
That brought Seto out of his thoughts so he decided to hear what his puppy's friend had to say.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked him in a whisper.  
  
"Brought him to abroad for treatment my ass. His father wont' even pay shit for him.  
  
"What do you mean? His father cannot be that bad. You're..." Ryou started but he was cut off by Honda.  
  
"Trust me, I know his father and I don't even know where the hell he got the money to go abroad."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I smell bullshit about this. I just know it. And we have to get Jou out of this."  
  
Seto and Yugi's gang who were also listening could only nod in agreement.  
  
[Just wait puppy.]

* * *

TBC?  
  
-- should I continue or not? I'm not sure myself...hehe -- btw, please r&r I need feedback to know if somebody likes this or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost **

**Himitsu**

_Disclaimers: Not mine._

_Warnings: Yaoi if that stuff scares you then run! If your still here then good. _

_Mentions of rape and a couple of bishies getting it on. _

_Notes:_

_...my butt looks big... thought_

"..._It is big!" speech_

_(...no more burgers for me) comments here and there._

* * *

Just wait puppy. Seto remembered the exact words that he had thought when the teacher had announced that Jou was taken abroad. It has been a week and six days since he had last seen his puppy. Tomorrow it would be two weeks. He had contacted a few people from the police station who were in high positions. He even got many detectives to look for the blond, but after all this time; they all came back empty handed. It was just like Jou disappeared from the face of Earth.

Or he doesn't want to be found. Taunted a voice in his head. He really wanted to shut it up but he was getting too tired of shutting it up when it just wouldn't. And it always said that he was also at fault here. He was starting to believe it because it was true. If he only said those three words when Jou was asking for them, then the blond would not have gone home and gotten...

But now was not the time for moping. He needed to search for Jou. He was now in the process of setting up the satellites he had hacked to search for Jou. He had placed a tracker with the necklace he had given Jou for cases like this. He also berated himself because he only remembered it now. He had been too distracted by the blonde's disappearance that even his work was affected. The tracker was placed there just for fun. He was planning to use it and say that he was looking for his lost puppy (as in a dog) but now he had to use it for this. He just hoped that it was still with him.

After encoding the code of the tracker, he waited for the satellite to do its work. The screen now changed into a view of Earth and then there was a red bleeping light. It started to bleep on Asia.

Well that's good. Seto thought.

The tracker was kind of slow so Seto let his thoughts wander. In the past week, he had conversed with Yugi and the gang. They were shocked at first but when he explained everything, (his reputation be damned) they decided to let him in. But it was not as easy at first. First of all, Honda wanted to pummel him into the ground and called him all the swear words he knew. He was sure that he would be going to the hospital and would be staying there for a long time if not for Yugi and Ryou telling him to stop. Otogi was also pulling Honda away from Seto. Not that he wanted to help him mind you. He just wanted Honda out of the way so he could have a good shot at the CEO. Thankfully, Anzu started her speech on friendship and Yugi and Ryou also added some thoughts. Well, it was really right that they shouldn't be killing one another. They should be looking for Jou because only Ra1 knew what was happening to the blond.

After that, they decided to have a meeting at the game shop. Actually, they all stayed silent for a few minutes because they didn't really know what to do. It was Seto who decided to break the silence. Yes, SETO.

* * *

flashback...

* * *

"Do you know where he lives?" he lied. Actually, he knew where the blond lived. He just didn't like to sound like a stalker or something. He also wanted to say something because the silence was just unbecoming. Then he remembered that Jou was usually the loud one in the group.

"Yes." Honda said all the while narrowing his eyes at the young CEO. The others also turned their attention at Seto waiting for him to respond.

"Maybe he's still there." He said.

That was just lame. he added as a thought.

Yugi's face brightened up at that though.

"Yes, he might still be there." But his face suddenly turned all sulky again.

"But what if he isn't?" he said silently.

"Then well just have to formulate plans to look for him." Ryou said suddenly.

Now Seto was impressed. At least there was someone here who was calm and was a quick thinker. (besides himself of course).

He could be a useful addition to the Kaiba Corporation. Then he shut his mind up and decided to look at the situation at hand, not think of his company.

"Yup we could make missing person advertisements and stuff." Anzu chipped in.

"Yes. Maybe we could also look for him in the places that he likes to hang out in." Suggested Otogi.

Seto was really wondering why the dice addict was helping them out when he was the one who liked to humiliate Jou at any chance he got. But Otogi might just have been doing that because he just like to tease Jou so he just kept that information at the back of his mind. The multibillionaire snapped out of his musings when he heard a loud chorus of yes's. They must have formulated plans when he wasn't listening. He wasn't even offended that they didn't ask him for suggestions. He can't really think of any anyway.

* * *

end flashback...

* * *

They had split up in groups to start on their plans. Seto being Seto paired up with himself while Yugi went with Ryou, Otogi with Honda and lastly, Anzu went with Mai whom they called up. They all searched and posted flyers. They even went to the police to ask a missing person search. They weren't really taken that seriously so Seto pulled a few strings.

But all of them came back empty handed. They just couldn't find the blond anywhere. Then Seto heard the bleeping sound from the tracker again. It was getting louder. This meant that the tracker was closing in on the location of his puppy. The tracker was now bleeping in Japan and it was zooming in on it. The funny thing about it was that it was heading towards the location of Domino city. This was good because it meant that the blond was just near. Then Seto remembered that Yugi had said to him that if he had a lead on where the blond was, he should tell them. Seto then snatched his laptop from his desk (it was a wireless laptop) and headed towards his limo once inside the limo, he instructed his driver to go to the Kame game shop all the while looking at the screen.

* * *

The tracker stopped at the same time that Seto reached the game shop. It was bleeping at the local airport. Seto hurried inside the shop and told Yugi his discovery. Luckily all of the others were there so he didn't need to locate all of them. Jou's father might really be taking the blond abroad so they must hurry so that they won't miss the blond. When all of them were in the limo, Seto instructed his driver to go to the airport and to step on it.

* * *

When they arrived inside the airport, many people were looking at them like they were crazy. Actually, Seto might think that they're right but right now, he didn't care. He might miss his puppy if he was slowed down just to make the people around them to stop staring. His laptop was now like a metal detector because while it was bleeping, Seto was guiding it forward to see where the signal would come closer. They made a left turn. The signal was weaker so he went back to where he came from. He turned right from where he turned left earlier but it was getting weaker again.

Funny, I don't seem to recall ever seeing someone there. Seto thought. But he went again to where the signal was the strongest. He stopped and looked around but there was no one there. Only a cabinet.

He can't be in there. He really wanted to kick open the door but he might get sued so he went to talk with the staff. Then he was informed that the lost and found items where placed there.

"Can you open it?" he asked the staff personnel.

"But sir---"the staff answered but he was cut of by the CEO.

"There is something that is very important there. And if you want your job, I might think that you might want to open this cabinet." Seto was just bluffing of course but that was enough to intimidate the other person.

The cabinet was then opened and there he had found his puppy's necklace.

"How long had this been in here?" he inquired. All the while pointing at the said object.

"I think that it has been two weeks or less sir."

Two weeks or less. That meant that Jou was taken here at the airport when the teacher said that he was taken. He might have been really taken abroad. And they didn't take that that was true. Now Jou was in another country or something. That made looking for the blond harder because the necklace wasn't with him anymore. Seto nearly broke his laptop because of his grip but he just settled to say what he exactly felt like at the moment.

"Shit."

* * *

TBC?

-- should I continue or not? I'm not sure myself...hehe

-- btw, please r&r I need feedback to know if somebody likes this or not.

-- thank you for the reviews by the way. They were really great help. And the threats that you have given were really quite motivating. XP.

-- sorry for the late update. I'm just having my sem break right now and I had a hard time in coping with college life. Hope ya understand. Till next chapter. I hope.


End file.
